The Iron Maidens
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: Mysterious women with some strange connection to the Kingdom of Sindria. Running from someone, no not even someone, something. An undead something. Ja'far X O.C./Judal X O.C./Masrur X. O.C./ Sharrkan X O.C./Puppy love Sphintus C. X O.C. What may happen if the men of Sindria get to close to these "iron maidens".
1. The Sea and the Bride of a Beast

_**Portgas D. Farra~ I do not own any of the Magi Characters, do not take credit for Dracula, and did not formulate the existence of the anthropothigus. This Fanfiction may not be copied or sold, You do not own this story or any of its attributes(or my Original Characters!) The following chapters may contain mature content but nothing too outrageous. You have been warned(ish), anyway… Magi; The Labyrinth of Magic, I cannot begin to describe to you how cute this series is! All the men are so adorable!~^~ Soo cute!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sea and the Bride of a Beast!

* * *

My name is Shura. I'm twenty-three years old, the second oldest daughter of the Tôbhn Clan. My father is the only male in our family since my father passed. My sisters, _ the older of us and Nakita the youngest, are all I have left in this world.

The reason for this sudden confession is because I fear that I will not live to see the rise of the next sun. As I lay upon this sliver of drift wood, blood pouring from my left arm, the ocean currents sparing me no mercy, death seemed almost imamate or worse necessary. Least I leave something unmentioned or forgotten I will rest uneasily.

The sway of the oceanic waves was death's eerie lullaby for me.

'_Maybe…there was a chance that I would be taken by an ocean animal. I do look like a dead lump, easy meal. Maybe a shark.' _I thought. '_I'm so tired, just so tired, I could close my eyes for a moment.'_

With the pungent aroma of sea salt drifting into my nostril and the lapping of water over my icy skin like a flame to the dry autumn earth, I fell into a peaceful slumber. The tired, dreamless slumber of the dead.

Much like everything else in my life, I envied the sea. It had harmony. Many could live among it in peace, even those that consumed the ones weaker still had some speck of respect for their prey. Such harmony, such peace, respect, even love…I was jealous of it. All of it. My people were often hated. All too often. My sisters and I had lived to see such hate. Mother would do her best to protect us and convince us to love those who hated.

But such motions would prove to be difficult for those women known as the brides of Dracula.

* * *

_**Portgas D. Farra~ This story will have several factors in it from various shows and books. For example, the monsters that will appear are from Rick Yancy's "The Monstrumtologist". **_


	2. The Eyes of Humanity

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Ever hear of the anthropothigus? Know what it is? Do you want to know? Enjoy this please, I know I picked an underappreciated anime and book but they both deserve recognition! I do not own any of this fanfic beside the storyline and Original Characters. Disclaimers are such a drag.**_

Chapter 2: The Eyes of Humanity

Shura~

"Hee-" A soft cry suddenly sounded off. I was so sure it was an illusion.

"Heeey" There it was again.

"Heeey, Lady?!" It grew louder. The soft cry wasn't soft at all. No I was wrong; rather it was a muffled scream. The sound was barely able to penetrated the layer of ocean water that surrounded my head.

Was it really there, was I dead? I opened my mouth and the liquid came rushing in like the greedy sunshine on the verge of a new day. Every cravats of my throat was occupied with the assailant water now and air was becoming limited. I immediately started to choke ironically allowing more water to flow in.

"_Water?" _I tried to process what was going through my head_, "Why was there water, I'm supposed to be DEAD?!"_

"GRAB MY HAND!" That muffled voice again. The voice had no body, but a hand it did. The hand plunged into the shallow depths of which I was sinking and desperately clawed for any portion of my drowning form. Finally it found my hair and gave a firm yank.

It was effective, but to the wrong extent. The sharp tugging made me cry out filling more of the cavity with bitter salty water. My limbs jutting about wildly.

"MISS!" The hand tried again, releasing the section of my hair for my arm that had drifted after my episode of flaying limbs.

Almost. The fingers slipped out of mine and I sank further to the bottom. Sinking. Sinking further down. I couldn't hear the muffled cries anymore. My skin began to grow colder and my body heavier.

The second time in my life, I felt the embrace of death. She no longer was welcoming me with a melody but a desperate tug on my body into her depths. She had let me slip once and she wouldn't let me go again.

_SPLUSH!_

The sound of a large body shattering the water's surface was just enough to make me. Something was blocking the mocking beams of sunlight that peered into the ocean. Someone. Was someone swimming towards me? Was it the owner of that voice? But I was sure that voice belonged to someone…smaller? Then who?

_**Portgas D. Farra~ Anyone else hate the idea of drowning. That is my number one no-no death wish.**_


	3. Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morigana

_**Portgas D. Farra~ I do not own Magi, Anthropothigus, or Dracula. Weird combination I know but I like it that way.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morigana

* * *

Water came spilling and gushing out of my agape mouth as I was heaved from the water. I had no time to see my savior before I was puking up gallons of water, followed by a water concoction of any contents of my stomach.

A firm hand patted fiercely between my shoulder blades trying to help the water flow.

My heaving and gasping continued as the person was screaming for something to dry me off. I took note that the voice suddenly sounded deeper than expected, not like the muffled one at all. The body in the water, the higher voice in the ocean; I could only assume that there were two people.

I was right. For the most part. There were three. Two boys and a small red-haired girl with fiendish looking orbs but an otherwise neutral looking face. The boys were on different levels of looks themselves; and as I laid flat on the shore I noticed more detailing defining their childlike faces. Childlike, yet such a strange sense of maturity to them, it almost felt as if I was staring into the eyes of aged warriors rather than kids.

"Who?" I gasped.

"Aladdin, get me something to stop the bleeding!" He who spoke was the one with blonde hair. He seemed to either be the leader or just the oldest. The other had definite blue locks that were carefully but playfully bound into a braid. He was merely a boy, no more than maybe eight.

"Where did she get that from?" He said.

"I'm still bleeding?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Y-yeah, from what?" The boy with the blonde hair asked.

"I was on a ship," I began. The heat of the sun was suddenly so intense I had to shield my eyes in an attempt to see, "We were assisting the captain of the vessel and…..NAKITA!" I sprang up much too fast dizzying myself then falling back down. My sister, I was too busy feeling sorrowful and dead to the world I hadn't even thought about how she had faired the wreck.

"Whoa! Calm down, whose…?"

"My baby sister!" I wept clawing at the boy, "Where the hell is my baby sister?!"

He, course didn't know what the hell I was talking about, only trying to help and stop me from hysterically trying to scrabble to the sea again. In a pathetic and hopeless attempt to search for her, I didn't see nor did I care at the moment how panic-stricken and stupid I looked. She was all I had in this world.

"I'm sorry, but you were all that was out here." He spoke cautiously. My outstretched flailing limb was forced still by the blonde boy. His strength was enough to make me forcibly comply; there was a dry feeling in my throat as I screamed and protested against him.

"Please, just… calm down!…" He grunted against my objection.

"NO!" I turned on him, all but tearing his garments as I snarled in his face, "SHE'S ALL I HAVE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO IGNORE MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL LOSING THE ONLY THING YOU LIVE FOR, YOU DAMNABLE BASTARD!"

The boy's face cringed in response, possibly expecting me punch the hell out that pretty-boy face. I would have to if the girl hadn't pinned me. Her strength was immense. It almost, no it did match that of Verona's.

Verona, my friend, she was on the ship with my also when were ambushed. My grip loosened.

"Miss?" The younger spoke. The other looked at him as the girl released me as well. They all looked at me in remorse and concern. I in turn made no move to mention that I was well or not, nothing to indicate mental capacity of fathomable distress. I felt numb.

"You're arm seems to be bleeding a lot." The girl stated. I said nothing.

"Let's get you to the palace!" the boy pulled my non-injured arm and hooked it over his shoulder. Balancing our weight on his right foot, he boosted me higher so he could get a solid grip on my waist and shuffled the two of us along the sandy beach. My legs refused to obey the boys silent orders for help from me, I would have apologized too, if I hadn't been completely depleted from the previous endeavors.

"Can you make it for a little longer?" He asked.

"No," I groaned, "I'm sor-" Pain shot through my arm as it waved openly. The jolt was enough to dull me from reality. I couldn't do it anymore. Within seconds the mockingly bright sun of day dimmed away in my mind and I slipped into an unconscious slump of which I imagined weighed down the boy tremendously. It's not like I was heavy or anything but I still felt bad. Or should of felt bad if I were sensible.

* * *

_**Portgas D. Farra~ I changed the original description, to add a little more variety to the story's love interest. **_


	4. Dead Weight

_**Portgas D. Farra~ I usually like school, not the Villages though!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Dead Weight

Shura~

Mind-numbing and relentless pain was all I felt in my left arm as a busty greened hued woman leaned over my injuries. Silence accompanied us as she worked diligently. Occasionally she would have to scrape puss from the wound, forcing a strangled yelp from me or a tortured whimper. She frequently apologized frowning in her efforts. Whenever I could I would give her a reassuring smile or struggled to say "I'm fine." She was very mindful of how the pain would affect me, keeping a close eye on my blood pulse and oxygen level. It may become very difficult if I should faint on the table.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be done soon, please be patient." She cried.

"T-thank yo-u," I smiled plastically. She saw through my fake smile to the agony in my eyes, but she continued working. The operation took a few more hours than I would have particularly enjoyed, but imagine my relief as I the stiches in my arm were fully in. Yamuraiha is what she introduced herself as. She was a magician. And as of this moment, I owed her my life. Her and Alibaba both.

I layed in the bed of my operation. Useless. I was dead weight. On top of all that I was alone.

"How are you feeling?" Ja'far spoke from the doorway. I jumped a little at his sudden arrival. He stood with mass concern masked on his face. I gave him a nod.

"I'm just fine." I lied, "Thank you for your concern."

He remained in the doorway silently unconvinced. His arms stretched across his broad chest as he leaned against the frame. It was evident he thought I was lying, which I was, but he was too polite to call me out on it. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Is there anything you need?"

I shook my head from side to side, "No, I'm fine thank you."

"Food maybe?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine, rea-" _Groooar! _My stomach echoed loudly, calling me on my bluff. Our eyes meet and I gave a tiny smile. I wasn't good at lying. He gave a short laugh, thinking it to be amusing.

"What would you like?" He asked hiding his smug expression behind his sleeve. I gave a pout and shock my head.

"I'm fine, really."

"You sounded famished." He said.

"No, really…I'm" _Groooar! _Another sound. I smiled despite my embarrassment and looked up at him.

"I'll go prepare your meal, is there anything in particular you enjoy?" He asked. I shrugged playing with the sheets a little. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What are your favorite foods?" He rephrased. "If you are worried about the expense don't be, I shall pay for your food and stay."

I shook my head in dismay. Dead Weight.

"Please, no, I'm so sorry." I rambled pointlessly. I didn't make sense of myself. He gave me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." He approached me. From where I sat he seemed quite graceful, especially compared to my sorry butt. As he stood beside me he offered me his hand asking for my injured arm. I took it questionably. In his warm touch he twisted my wrist gently turning it so he could examine the sides.

"You had questionable triangular shaped puncture wounds in your arms, what was that from?" He asked.

"Sharks maybe," I lied, quickly changing the subject, "I want to thank you, I am a complete stranger and yet you all have been so kind to me, even when I acted so coldly to you all."

He gave me a kind grin.

"You were scared and in a panic, it's understandable."

"Understandable, maybe, but definitely unacceptable."

"I may not have known you long but you seem like a very kind woman, please do not feel compelled that you owe anything to us."

"That is where our mentality deceivers then," I gave him an awkward smile. How could I have not noticed that he had gotten so close within a matter of moments? Close enough to smell. Or so that would be true if he had a scent. I sniffed the air discreetly.

"No smell?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry?" He asked looking down at me.

"O-oh, no I'm sorry it's nothing."

"No scent, what do you mean by that?" Apparently he had heard me. His senses were quite acute. His presence also seemed to heighten mine. Never before had I felt the sudden thrill of power that I experienced now. It was almost as if he were supplying me, no, exhilarating me, with his chi.

"I-uh, well, you don't smell like anything, "I said like an idiot. No sooner did it leave my mouth that I wished I could grab it mid-air and shove it back down my throat. So unattractive. Not that I needed to be attractive, men bored me. They were useless and I was in the current situation of running from a man. Men should have been the last thing on my mind. But they were actually pretty high up there right now. Like the second thing on my mind. Was it because of Ja'far? I admit he had charismatic charm, but he seemed all too work and no play. Even the way he held my hand was in a business-like way. I shouldn't have cared less. It should've meant nothing more than a man doing a small check-up on one of the most "un-sensual" place of my body. He noticed my distraction and gently released my hand.

"Does my lack of scent bother you that much?"

_Lack of scent, what did he mean lack of- Oh right, I made that comment._

"No, no, I'm sorry, I was just thinking…." I trailed off.

"About your missing sister?" _Ding! That was the number one thing on my mind. _ I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said thinking for a moment before speaking again, "As soon as I am well, I will leave."

"That's not recommended." He said.

"I can't very well stay here, I don't have much money to pay for these services and my sister and friends are somewhere else."

"I told you that I would pay for your bills," He folded his arms across his chest. I returned with a stern look.

"Thank you but I'm fine," my eyes narrowed, "I do not need you to-"

"I won't take no for an answer," He snapped gently.

"And I will not take a hand out."

"It is not a handout."

"Isn't it?"

"You are a stubborn woman," He contorted.

"And you are an egotistic male." I shot back. He looked at me through narrow eyes before rubbing the arch of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Either way, for right now you are confined to bed rest, doctor's orders."

"Very well," I snorted. Through my sudden curiosity I neglected to see that Ja'far was just another man. Egotistic and proud. And because of that he was useless to me. Just like every other man.

"I will return with your meal in a moment," and with that he exited. How quick the situation was to turn sour.

"How are you feeling?" A woman's voice floated up to me softly. I looked up to see Yamuraiha. She looked deprived of sleep and her big orbs had massive rings around it. To say she looked like she went through hell was an understatement.

"I am feeling much better," I gave a gentle smile; "it's all thanks to you."

"I'm just happy you made it," She walked into the room and stood over my bed.

"You look ill," I frowned.

"Just sleep deprived," She grinned.

"I'm sorry, that's entirely my fault."

"No, no, its fine" She gave a reassuring laugh as proof. Just then Sinbad entered. I meet Sinbad only hours earlier, before the operation. He was with Alibaba as they brought me to the palace, Ja'far had been to his left and a man by the name of Masrur was too his right. They seemed concerned at the site of a mysterious woman from the see with what looked like shark bites on her arm crying over her missing comrades. I commend them for being so calm and understanding, but I shouldn't be getting used to any of this. Now Sinbad stood in the doorway with a big grin on his face. Ja'far was behind him holding a plate of food.

"Wow, you were quick," I commented to Ja'far. Sinbad approached with Ja'far following behind.

"Are you feeling well?" He grinned.

"Yes thank you."

"Not at all!" He smiled widely again. For the king he seemed very optimistic, or more like overly optimistic. Ja'far placed the plate next to me on a side table giving me a quick side glance. I ignored him and stayed focus on Sinbad. He was grinning like a fool.

"My dear, I do believe I didn't catch your name." He offered his hand. I took it in kind and apologized for forgetting.

"My name is Shura," I looked to Ja'far, who was smiling warmly. "Can I ask why YOU didn't tell him my name?"

He merely grinned.

"He wanted to hear it from you." I glared at him. Something about this man really irritated me.

"Shura, that's a beautiful name!" He grinned stupidly.

"Thank you."

"So your name is Shura," Yamuraiha asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry I didn't tell you early, when we first met I was sort of…out of it," I bowed sheepishly.

"When did you manage to talk to Ja'far?" She asked kindly.

"After the operation," I bite out, "He wouldn't allow me to rest until he at least knew about my entire biological history."

He smiled in a way that made me furious. There was a venomous glint in his eyes.

"Just making sure you came in peace," He grinned.

"Or you would make sure I left in _**pieces**_?!" I spit.

"Ja'far wouldn't do that," Sinbad dismissed.

"Wouldn't he?" I spoke under my breath. He smiled again.

"KING SINBAD!" A servant came running to the room, "GUEST HAVE ARRIVED FROM THE KOU EMPIRE!"

"Hmm, that's odd," Sinbad placed a finger over his chin deep in thought, "I didn't think we had any business with them."

"Oh, no Sin what did you do now?!" Ja'far looked agitated.

"I did nothing wrong!" He snapped defensively. "Let's just go see them."

With that and a goodbye, Ja'far and Sinbad were gone.

"Kou Empire?" I asked.

"We have a bit of rocky history with them," Yamuraiha laughed.

"Why rocky?"

"The king was once accused of deflowering the princess there"

"IS THAT ALL?!" I chocked sarcastically.

"No, no it was just a scam, he didn't…well we all thought he did but…"

"No, I've heard enough thank you," I swung my legs over the side of the bed pulling the sheets with me by accident.

"Where do you think you're going?! You're still not well."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm a quick healer," I slipped out of the blankets and stood tall, stretching out the kinks in my neck and joints.

"So it seems," She yawned.

"You should go and get some rest, can I get you anything?" I swayed to the side leaning against the bed with my right arm to look at her. She giggled a response.

"You are the guest."

"A guest who owes you a lot, I don't entirely enjoy owing people if I can help it." I explained shifting to my knee.

"I see." She examined me quietly.

"Go. Rest." I commanded softly. She just giggled.

"I can't so long as my king needs me."

"I see as well." I stood fully up and walked past her out of the room. She made no motion to make me stay or any attempt to follow me. Out of the room and down the hall to where I heard voices echoing from. Voices of people that didn't matter I guess. They seemed to be quite common people who were just discussing something about a festival they were to have tonight.

"To the left," Rang a man's voice. I whipped around to see a tall slender man with mid-length white hair, caramel colored skin, and vibrant emerald eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" I stammered.

"You're looking for the exit, right? Take a left up ahead." He walked down to my side.

"Thank you," I said looking up at him through my eye lashes. He gave me an exasperated grin.

"Why don't I walk you there?"

I returned his smile with a less zealous laugh. He smelled of honey and cinnamon and slight hints of alcohol. I gave him a questionable look.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a hangover."

"No need to apologize to me"

"So what's your name?" He grinned cheekily.

"Shura," I laughed a little returning his smile, "and I was just about to leave."

"So soon? Why? Don't like it here or something?" He kidded bumping my hip a little.

"Well, no, "I smiled probably making it a bit more flirtatious than necessary, _what is it with the men in this country?, _"I just don't want to be alone anymore."

_Now I did it. _

The man grinned profoundly. He drew closer to me and draped an arm around my shoulders drawing me in closer. His touch was warm and his smell was intoxicating.

"Then stick around me," My heart fluttered at his words, _why did he make me this nervous. _"A cute girl like you shouldn't be wondering around by herself."

The flesh of my cheeks flushed brightly as I whipped my head downwards to look at my feet which became suddenly intriguing at that moment. He chuckled at my flustered disposition. I wasn't given a moment to think as his face came closer and closer to mine.

_Thwak!_

I saw the man go down with a sudden yelp before I saw the hand of his perpetrator. The white haired _"Casanova" _'s yowl had attracted the audience of every persons in the room. Each occupant stared with interest at the spectacle that went down in front of them.

I dumbly stared at the hand with red wires laced carefully around the limb. The red strings extended around white flesh and ended at the elbow. My eyes did not stop their exploration as it drifted over the curve of the person's bicep to the peak of their shoulder, and the hollow of their neck to a pair of familiar eyes.

"That hurt," the man grumbled at my feet.

"Don't harass young ladies." Ja'far hid a smile.

"I wasn't harassing her!" the man snapped to the other, "Besides, don't you always say that the senior shouldn't bully!?"

I gave a questionable glance. Could it be possible that a man who looks so small and juvenile be older than the man at my feet now? I wasn't given enough time to answer the question before my attention was dragged in another direction by a certain king's voice.

"Ah, Shura," He was surrounded by a mass of people I had yet to meet, "you've recovered quickly!"

The quantity behind him stared intently, gazes flashing between me and Sinbad. A question glinted in each of their eyes but it seemed all were afraid to say it. All but one. It was a woman closes to Sinbad. She wore a kimono of pink and green, which in my opinion did not suit her rather than cause her to look like a lily pad.

"Is this your lover?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

The congregation behind her remained quiet to hear the kings answer. Quite the contrary, Sinbad, Ja'far, and I were flabbergasted by the question. My cheeks burned an unholy red as I processed what the heck was just said. _Lover? Me?! Of all the things I could be mistaken as, Lover was one of them?! _

"WHAT?! IS THAT TRUE!?" The man's recovery was quick as he choked on this false accusation the woman perceived.

"Is it true, King Sinbad?" The congregation waited eagerly to see if the woman's theory was going to be proven.

"Eh-"Was the only begotten speech from the man. He was in total shock.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Ja'far and I growled at once. People shameful ducked their heads as we raged furiously about the female's outrageous accusation. I didn't at the time understand why Ja'far had lost his temper at that one instant but I didn't care. I wanted to make sure it was known that I was in no way to be mistaken as this king's lover!

"The absurdity of your statement is foul, and could be spread as a rumor!" I huffed, "Please if you have any other questions in your mind _DISMISS THEM! _I am in no way connected to any of these men!"

The congregations mass nodded in understanding.

"You are very brazen!" The woman suddenly said indifferently. I turned to her. Her gaze fixated on me was unnerving and there was something rather demonic about the way she stared. Almost as if she wanted to kill me.

"This young woman is Shura," Sinbad introduced finally recovered from his shock," Shura this is her highness, Kougyoku Ren and Her brother Hakuryuu Ren."

The male bowed respectfully to me and gave a quick nervous smile, while Kougyoku still stared indifferently at me.

"What is the extent of her stay?" she asked Sinbad.

"Well, She-"

"Was just leaving," I cut in. Sinbad gave me a worried look.

"Leaving?! You're barely off the operating table and you wish to leave?!"

I turned to face Kougyoku.

"If you must know, our encounter was all by chance," I paused before giving a quick glance to Sinbad, "You see, I made a stupid mistake in my travels that nearly cost me my life and King Sinbad was kind enough to allow me to stay to recover."

"It has yet to be a day." He reminded.

"I am aware," I gave a quick apologetic smile, "Not to say I am not grateful for your kindness, but I feel well enough to get back to my travels."

"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded ignoring the sudden bad feeling I got in my gut. Kougyoku suddenly strolled forward and shoved a hand in my face, her smile was both fake and venomous as she spoke.

"I do hope that you will no longer make stupid decisions in your travels on your way home!"

Back of the crowd with long hair bound up in a tight black braid. Revealing outfit that stopped above the stomach and didn't continue until the hips, the figure's red piercing eyes were fixated on me. In all aspects I would definitely say she was quite beautiful, reason I say "would" is because upon second glance I saw that she was actually a he.

"Well are you going to accept my hand or not?!" Kougyoku conjured impatiently.

I glared back at her ignoring the snickering man completely and grasped her hand in mine.

"Thank you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure about leaving this soon?" Sinbad inquired. Kougyoku gave my hand a sudden death grip with caused a small yelp of surprise to escape my lips. She grinned cheekily as I glared at her.

"Yes," I said never leaving her eyes. Her grip grew stronger as I brazenly stared at her. The grip was uncomfortable to say the most; her attempt whatever it may be to squeeze the life from my hand was in vein. The iron-like grip was nothing of a surprise to me.

"Before you leave," she smiled intently, "why don't we go for a bit of a walk?"

I stared at her in shock. _A walk?! I wondered if she intended for me to come back from this walk. _Every fiber of my being was screaming don't go with this woman, but with an audience around us I felt an obligation to comply with her wishes; it would give me a less awkward leave than being in here. Without so much as a moment between my answer and her smile I was dragged along by my left arm. Mind you this is the arm that had just been operated on for three hours so I wasn't as apt to ripe it open again. The pain that shot through my arm was unimaginable.

Before anyone else could react we were out of the room being led by her intense desire to an open field outside. Upon the arrival in fresh air she released my harm. I dropped myself to the ground; the hammering in my arm was cogent as I gripped the tender skin and flesh into my palm, blowing on it gentle as some of the bandages hung from wounds of triangular shapes and chunks of meat where now visible. She ignored me and walked to the center of the clearing, looking upwards to the heavens.

"It's too much," She complained expecting me to comprehend. When I didn't she just rolled her eyes like I was stupid, "The sun!"

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's blinding," she scuffed, "and annoying."

"If you find the center of all life to be annoying I guess."

"You're annoying too." She said casually.

"Excuse me?"

She ignored my question and looked over at my mutilated arm. The puncture wounds looked pink and deep in depth.

"How did you get those wounds?" She asked.

"Shark attack," I shrugged.

"You were in the water?"

"I was on a boat."

"Boat? Then how did you get those wounds?"

"I just told you I was attacked by sharks," I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"But you were on a boat." She said as if I were stupid.

"I feel off," I snapped.

"Clumsy," She huffed. I just shrugged.

"Wasn't anyone around?"

"Huh?"

"Stupid! Wasn't there anyone there with you when you fell? Couldn't _they _have saved you?" She inquired as if I did all this to myself just to meet Sinbad and the others.

"They were asleep."

"Convenient for you."

"You find it convenient to be alone when falling off a boat to be attacked by sharks?!" I retorted.

"If you want to mooch off of royalty."

I couldn't believe the crap pouring out of this girl's mouth. This was serious and total garbage.

"Excuse me?!"

"You seem very accepting of their free services!"

"I never asked for anyone's help, I was brought here!"

"YET YOU'RE ALL TOO WILLING TO ACCEPT IT, NO PROTEST!" She barked at me.

"What the hell is your problem; I didn't do anything to you!"

"I do not have a problem," She seemed to puff up a bit with ego, "You are merely just dead weight to them."

She turned her back on me and started to retreat back to where we came from.

"Just wanted to share that with you, so you're not confused." Then she was gone, leaving me alone. Bitter feelings started to swell up inside of me. _What did I care if miss lily pad over there thought of me as a moocher, I didn't care. It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place, and I barely know any of these people. So what did I care if they were just like everyone else._

I paused and felt tears biting at the back of my eyes.

_Just like everyone else. There was no difference even from the very beginning. The men were all the same, and the women weren't what I half expected at all…they were worse. This is why we don't have human interaction beyond our village…outside was just all the same._

I stood slowly, allowing some tears to spill from my eyes. I couldn't let that brat phase me; just because I thought this place was different. I was going to go find my sister and tribe and we were going to be on our way. Not having to worry about any of this human interaction crap.

_Yeah, _I thought, _crap._

* * *

_**Portgas D. Farra~ What is the haps my anime lovers from another mother?! Lol sorry, I'mma dork…**_


	5. Nightfall & A Shy Ja'far

_**Portgas D. Farra~ My trick to writing fanfiction, watch markiplier or pewdiepie while writing. It works.**_

Chapter 5: Nightfall & A Shy Ja'far

I made a hasty retreat to God knows where, just to get away from this place. I didn't want to be reminded of how unwell I act around other humans. To say the least I wasn't good at anything that dealt with emotions. My escape itself was all but graceful. The shrubs surrounding various paths pulled at the bottom of my outfit causing it to fray and wear down. The frayed edges snagged under my bear feet occasionally tripping me. Fumbling here and there, whipping past concerned people and servants, sobbing mindlessly, I was hardly paying any mind to my surroundings, only focused on finding my own way out of here.

"Hey! There you are!"

My pace slowed as I twisted slightly to look over my shoulder. Even still I did not stop. It was that tanned skinned man again. Alongside him stood Alibaba and Aladdin, looking so innocent and curios.

"Miss? Where are you going?" Aladdin called.

"I'm leaving!" I cried back, violently whipping around only to catch a quick glimpse of a woman's face reflected in gold armor. The face seemed frightened and confused. There were tears in here shock blues eyes that reflected so well against the gold. Only when I ran full force into the metal did I realized the face was my own. With an enormous clang I fell backwards. Hands wrapped easily around my small frame in order to assist in maintaining my balance and prevent my descent to the floor.

"Are you okay Miss?!"

"Are you okay?" rumbled a deep voice. I looked up to see Sinbad's advisor, Masrur. Behind him was Ja'far.

"Shura, are you okay?!" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"F-fine," I whimpered hushed. The man came rushing over with Alibaba and Aladdin mere seconds from tripping on his sandals. Upon their arrival I was bombarded with questions and human bodies. All, but Masrur, were demanding answers, pestering me over things I couldn't answer. I only wish that I had reacted better than I did.

"Too close," I whimpered drown out from their garbles. Luckily Masrur's hands were still close to my being otherwise I would have surely cracked my skull against the floor when I fainted.

Nightfall~

It was his face that I saw first. The gaze upon his face was mass panic and pure agony. What was it that made him feel pain? Was it..was it the fact that I was hurt? No that can't be it. We just meet, we barely know each other. I stirred around weakly in discomfort. Noticing my stir his features brightened.

"Welcome back," He breathed.

"Ow," Was my response. He frowned.

"Does it still hurt? Show me where." He gently pushed around the fabric on my skin to examine certain locations and places that seemed to rub against the sheets. His fingers were gentle and precise as he skillfully looked me over. The feel of his fingers on my skin left a trail of heat as I fought back an urge to make some sort of noise of emotion. Of pleasure. I forced back the noise and tried to swat away his hand. He gazed at me curiously with indifference before complying with my wishes. Pivoting my weight on the palm of my hand, I rose from the bed, or at least tried too. Ja'far's hand shot forward forcing me back to the bed. His focus was probably on making me lay back down but mine was centered on his hand. I didn't like the place it was in. Right in the center of my chest.

"Inappropriate touching!" I cried out hoarsely due to my fleeting pleasure. This was unimaginable, I had never been touched by a man, and did they really think it was acceptable to touch _there! _

"It wouldn't be if you didn't try to get up," He answered coolly. The way he looked at me did not in any way reflect the way he was making me feel. It was a gaze of venomous silent rage. He was mad about something untold, and I prayed internally that I wasn't the reason for this rage. His gaze focused in on my eyes and for a moment it was as if he wasn't even looking at me, but through me. Immediately he snapped back to reality and manically pulled his hand away

"I'm TERRIBLY sorry about that Miss Shura, I-I didn't mean to do that, i-it was…." He rambled. He looked so adorable as he panicked. There was a certain boyish charm to Ja'far that I was attracted to. He had the ability to be cute yet serious.

"OH, PERFECT! She's up!" Sinbad's roaring voice boomed from the doorway. Ja'far made a hasty retreat to the end of my bed with a look of pure regret. Sinbad did not seem to notice and if he did, he pretended not to.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked walking up to my bedside.

"Much," I nodded.

"Shura!" Another booming vocal chimed in the background. The mocha colored man appeared at the doorway with Alibaba to his left.

"Hi," I responded sheepishly.

"Sharrkan, Alibaba!" Sinbad exclaimed. "Finished training?"

"For today," Sharrkan exclaimed, "How are you feeling, Shura?"

"Just fine," I grinned, "So your name is Sharrkan?"

"Sorry," he grinned with mirth as he grasped my hands in his and kissed my knuckles, "I never got to introduce myself earlier, I'm Sharrkan."

I heard Ja'far grumble behind me in annoyance. Sharrkan ignored or didn't notice him.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" I asked him.

"You know, why did you faint?"

"Oh," I said solemnly," I just…don't like crowds."

He stared down at me with a blank face.

"We scared you?" He asked cautiously.

"To an extent," I said softly. He moved away a bit chuckling; oddly his was less cheerful and soft then Ja'far's. It was fake.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were squeamish."

"I just don't like certain situations." I bowed my head.

"How 'bout I cheer you up? Let's go out drinking!" Sharrkan's hand engulfed mine and he started to tug me out of the bed.

"No, no please I really just want to rest!" I protested.

"Nonsense, everybody deserves a drink! You'll like it!" I tugged with more persistence.

"No really please! I-"

_**THWAK!**_

Sharrkan's hand retreated to his skull when Ja'far's hand cracked into contact with him.

"The lady said no," He spoke coldly, the venomous tone forging a fear for the white haired advisor. "I'm sorry Shura."

"Thank…Thank you, Ja'far." I shakily responded with a heavy hand over my heart. It pounded furiously in my chest. He bowed to me then joined Sinbad's side.

"I'm sorry about him," Sinbad smiled, "He has good intensions."

"I understand, my younger sister is the same way."

"You probably wish to rest after such an eventful day, we will leave you be." Sinbad said starting to shoo away Sharrkan, Alibaba, and Aladdin.

"But I want to sleep with her," Aladdin pouted.

"Out!" Sinbad's tone changed a bit.

"Thank you, again, for everything Kind Sinbad." I bowed politely to him, "You have a very beautiful Kingdom."

He shot me a giant grin.

"Thank you Shura! For everything as well!"

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yes, making Ja'far blush bright red is always a joy to see~!" He laughed. Ja'far nearly smacked into the door. I couldn't help but let a little giggle out.

"Sin, let's leave her alone now." He said in a strained happy voice.

"Night, Night" He waved. Upon the door shutting I could hear quiet bickering.

_**Portgas D. Farra~ MetroCon is coming soon, I am so excited 3**_


End file.
